


Between you & I

by mrsbrighrside94



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationships, Smut, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrighrside94/pseuds/mrsbrighrside94
Summary: I’m sorry guys this is the usual friends to lovers troupe!





	Between you & I

Growing up had I had always known I felt more than platonic affection towards Sigurd and I’d always hopped that he felt the same way too. We’d always share longing glances and more tactile touching than strictly needed. I was close to all the Ragnarsons but Sigurd and I even more so. 

On the eve of my 18th birthday we both got drunk on mead and needed sharing a heated and passionate kiss. A few months later we ended up making love for the first time on the eve of Sigurd’s return form a summers raid. I have never in my life felt the way he made me feel. Afterwards Sigurd was desperate to tell his family that we were now together but I was not. 

I liked that we could have our own secret world, that was pure and untainted. Something just for us, something that was exciting and fresh and didn’t have any pressure from outsiders. Between you & I, I told him and he wanted this too. 

Laying on my side I turned and propped myself up to study the profile of my lover, who was minding his own business whittling a wooden figure siting in front of the bed by the fire burning in the hearth. I’d always found Sigurd to be so handsome and regal looking and found he was getting more and more attractive the older he got. 

“My love, will you keep me waiting here all night?” I call out to him breaking the comfortable silence.

Sigurd turns around and is visibly shocked when he discovers that I had removed his tunic so now I’m bare before him.

“Gods woman, you should stop spending time with Margrethe she’s a bad influence on you. What happened to my shy sweet Y/N? Hmm where did she go?” Sigurd said as he cupped my face with one hand and caressed my cheek bone with his thumb. 

“I’m still your shy and sweet Y/N, I just want to please my prince. Besides, I like Margrethe she’s sweet and kind. I can remember a time a few years ago when you were rather fond of her” I respond with a small smirk and a eyebrow arched in questioning. 

Sigurd moved his thumb down my fave and circled my mouth with it. I took his thumb in my mouth sucking it and then biting gently earning a throaty groan from him. 

“I only lay with her because I thought you were with Ubbe. I’ve been mad about you for as long as I can remember. When can we tell the others about us? It’s been nearly two years dear-heart I want to marry you” his melodic voice reassured me and emphasised the end of his speech with a kiss to the forehead. 

“I want it to be a nice happy occasion when we announce it to everyone, our families are so close I want everyone to be happy. For now it’s between you and I my love” I answered while I laid myself back and watched Sigurd undress admiring his gorgeous body. 

When he was fully naked he crawled up the bed to my feet took my right foot in his hand and caressed my calf up to my knee where he began placing kisses up my thigh. I let out a breathy giggle as his fluffy facial hair tickled my skin. 

“I’m sure everyone will be happy for us dear-heart, the only people who won’t be happy for will be my brothers who will be jealous. Jealous that Sigurd snake-in-the-eye stole the heart of the most beautiful and gorgeous warm hearted woman this side of Valhalla” he mumbled into my thigh. 

He used his fingers to spread the lips of my pussy and made me moan due to the combination of his touch and loving words. He slipped two long and thick fingers inside me and began pumping them inside me while his thumb rubbed my clit and he continued to kiss my thigh. When Sigurd replaced his thumb with his lips it was like a fire had been lit inside my stomach, my hands reach down and fisted his hair. Sigurd groaned into my pussy, the vibration sending me over the edge and tumbling to my orgasm. I rode his fingers through my release legs shaking crying out his name. While I was still in a post orgasm haze I felt Sigurd give one more kiss to my thigh before kissing his way back up my body. 

I spread my legs further apart to fit his body and dragged him down to crushing my lips to his and moaning when I could taste myself on him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and rubbed his hard cock along my folds coating into himself in wetness leaking out of sopping pussy. With one hard shove he was in side my cunt causing both of us to sigh. 

“Y/N you will be the death of me dear-heart” he growled as he began thrusting setting his pace. “I don’t want to take your life, I want to create a life with you love” I some how managed to spit out between moans and whimpers. 

Something in my words sparked something in him as Sigurd growled and lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder, leant forwards pressing his body against mine. One arm kept himself upright while his other hand gripped my hand in his. He crashed his lips to mine again in a quick kiss that he poured all his passion into, he pulled his lips away and rested his head on my shoulders. 

One of my hands was tangled in his hair and the other was furiously rubbing my clit chasing my second release of the night. My legs started shaking and I began letting out high pitched throaty moans, calling out Sigurd’s name. I could hear him chanting my name and feel him kissing and biting my neck. 

“Do want me to cum inside you dear-heart? Want me to fill that pretty little pussy up with my seed? Want to see yourself round out and swell with the seed of a ragnarsson? Do you want everyone to know that Sigurd Ragnarson fucked You hard every night and filled you with his royal seed?” Sigurd growled into my skin as he thrust began to get sloppier and harder. 

It was like all it took was his words for the coil spring in my abdomen to snap. I came fisting his hair and groaning his name between moans and whimpers as my cunt clamped down around him. Moments later I felt him give a few hard thrusts before grabbing me in a kiss the left me breathless and I felt his dick pulsate and spit his ropey semen inside me. Sigurd lifted his head and rested it in between my breasts, pulling the furs up to cover us both. 

“I love you my Sigurd” I sighed as I started to slip to sleep. Sigurd pressed a kiss to my skin before he whispered back “ I love you too Y/N my beautiful Y/N”.

5 months later I decided to surprise both my family and Sigurd’s family over dinner due to some rather exciting news we had both found out only a month earlier. As dinner started I took Sigurd’s hand in mine on the table top earning questioning looks from both families and causing other to glance at each other. I cleared my throat and stood up dragging him to stand up with me. 

“Me and Sigurd are getting married” I partially yelled as I started to undo the cloak I had worn religious outside of our rooms. Taking our linked hands and placed them on the prominent baby bump. “ and I’m pregnant with our child” I continued. 

Both our families were incredibly happy for us as cheers of congratulations and well done came from all around. Suddenly many hands reached out to push Sigurd aside and to touch the growing life I carried inside me.

 

Later that night we were curled up together while Sigurd rubbed the baby bump. “Told you everyone would be happy for us dear-heart” he declared happily while I laughed in his embrace.


End file.
